A Recipe For Two
by Vampiratelady
Summary: A one shot dingy of Jack and Elizabeth. Elizabeth settled to be the genuine Pirate King after some Brethren debate with a little help from the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. R


A:N// Here's a simple AU one shot. Just for the sake of all those waiting, I'm really sorry, you guys. Enjoy! Constructive criticisms are always welcomed and reviews are always treasured. Plunder and pillage, ahoy!

Disclaimer: It's such a wonderful thing to owe, but unfortunately I don't. At least not this story, which is for all my pleasantries.

* * *

**Recipes For Two**

"I'm not forcing you, Elizabeth." Jack began as he crawled behind her slightly craned form at the end of his old bed. The covers bellowing around them as he pulled her lithe body against him and poised her between his legs, a chuffed, small smile curled at his lips when she willingly leaned against his chest, but nevertheless acknowledging him with half attention and half irritation that he ruined her in depth concentration.

"Who said that you do," She simply said, slightly conveying a finality in her tone of voice, making Jack grizzle under his breath at her apparent lack of interest in the conversation. "It's my decision after all," She added sensing his silence and a sigh in retaliation, a connoted defeat. However, he himself found it awkward that he'd allow those things to trouble him sometimes- Most of the time, in his thoughts, and when it takes to much he'd squirt it out to her without thinking, as much that he'd gotten used to be open despite everything he believed, every qualms and every etiquette in his book- in the pirate code and against his refined honor.

"It's not the only one, dear-luv." He didn't dare press the matter, nor did it even heed before they agree in the tradition with 'I do' and even less when he proposed the second time for the sake of chastity, completely under her command and whim to not concur. He was amused by the look on the Brethren Lords when they heard the news, by themselves. Seeing that the soon-to-be-genuine pirate king proposed to him that he should propose to her to end another deliberation from the very not pleased pirate voters. So now they're in their place now. And he's dizzy how quick all of these things happened.

"Perhaps you're right, and perhaps...you're telling me that I should have chosen someone else in regards for that matter, is that it, Captain Sparrow?" She made a growling noise and was in the inch of shooting the toy puzzle she fished from an old trunk under the bed, but better thought of it and fuddled for another one of his toys.

"Absolutely not, luv, you could call for another vote, ye know. Barbossa's in the line of available bachelors. It's not all that different from those filth rats, there." He said, half thinking that with that plan, he would have that traitous git off his back once and for all but he knows better than to get murdered now that it'll not be a woman but _his wife_ to put that into his legends. Jack winced at the thought that there will be no longer _almost_ caught, killed, or _ate_, in one of his lines, for the woman in his arms somehow proved all of that to be false. He looked at her, examining her face as though looking for something to confirm how she had him undone so completely.

Her eyes seemingly darted outside and he followed too- as he always does.

Tilting his head towards the open window that over look the docks and _The_ _Savarna, _of his father, which seems the panderer of noisy explosions and glittering sparks of fireworks outside. It made him feel slightly unnerved, unease or something else that he can't name that Teague would wallow further enough to contrive something like that. She watched as he took a rubrics from her hand, continuing to solve where she left off. Even though it's too worn and old that the metallic paint was almost all rust in his hands, he can remember the air of the past around them as if they dived twenty-three years back into the memory of his rounded eyes, big and thirsty for the adventures outside of the walls that closed him in a cluster of shell called home. A mound of rotten woods, empty and dark as it is now and as how he'd kept it for a long time. Nothing else, just that.

"You should know that, Jack." Elizabeth gave him a pointed look, shuddering inwardly as he nestled closer that they're face were almost side by side. "Jack." She called, and hit him in the bare arm, bare as well as the rest, when he mimicked her serious and irritated look a moment ago.

"Ah, my darling, of course they're an awful lot but they can never be more awful, and needless to say, is wicked, than Captain Jack Sparrow, can they, my dear." He smiled at her squinted eyes and smiling lips that he wanted to kiss until the last breath from him ceased. And he did, but can never savage her entire mouth with their position. Elizabeth didn't choose to change in much fairer means that left only her neck and shoulder exposed for his warm lips. Not like he won't do the same to the rest of her, that can wait.

"Aye, and I love you for that." He stopped suddenly but didn't move away, just breathing against her skin in an unfathomably long strikes as though he's inhaling and living in her scent all together.

"Am I turning you into a good man, too much?" She skimmed the side of his face, his cheek and eye that she felt was not closed but just closed by the feel of his eyelashes tickling her skin, and snuggled against her palm in reaction. She smiled, although unlike her previous relationship with Will, she thought that her smiles was only for making him at ease, didn't know why she need to at that time- she didn't know the difference until now. Her feelings were true for him, her tears when he left were even true, all of them won't just fade away like a flicker of a coin, a blink of an eye. It will stay. Even if just in the sense of memory. Moments that passed by, but treasured for long. She was sure he'll keep his own in the days and days stretching to the expanse of his life. She had hurt him, hell, she had hurt every man on the way.

"_Elizabeth, you owe me nothing. It's enough that you fought for me no matter how hard it is for you, and you, fighting for another man is a prof enough. I still have those feelings born only for you that's why I want you to find your happiness. You have the freedom to choose, now."_

Elizabeth turned her face towards him and was surprised when he slanted his mouth over her lips and kissed her ardently, trying to wipe out the sadness in her eyes, the apparent distant look and grief apprehension that she must have thinking about _him. _He kissed her harder, frantic to drown the feeling of uneasiness inside him that he didn't dare admit as jealousy. The word was a hot iron in his tongue whenever he thought of it, felt it, burned by its violent force for possession. And he didn't dare claim Elizabeth as his as well. Ironic now that he have every right possible to, and she have every right possible to be his. It just attribute to his father's once affair. And he's still have those things in between to deal with.

"My king," He whispered against her neck. "Lizzie-

"Say that again." She said breathlessly, although, she's doing nothing at the moment.

"Lizzie?"

"No, but It sounded so good when you call me _King._" She laughed shyly, bitting her lip as he nibbled the soft flesh beneath her lobe.

"_My _King, you mean." Hearing her half-moaned 'yes', Jack's arousal finally scatted from his control and with a growl cupped her breast with one hand while the other pry her entire body from the sheets, reveled in the feeling of her bare skin against his palms, the fast beat of her pulse as he kissed her neck once again, this time with the indication of his need, mixed with bitting of teeth and licking of tongue.

Elizabeth growled, her hands can't reach and explore like how he was doing to her, almost curling into a ball over her fragile body as he tried to cover her with his own as possible. She turned around, straggling his waist with her legs curved at his sides, kneeling, before he ushered her up in his arms and laying her down on the bed. Her head feeling the soft pillows gouged, she coughed as the dust flew around them, Jack flashing his tongue in and out after tasting some, disgust screwed his face and Elizabeth kissed him. Her own tongue delved inside him and battered with his until the taste of dirt was finally gone, replaced with the sweet and spicy flavor- warm and intoxicating rum. The every essence of adventure, pirate was in him.

"I love you, I know you still have doubts." Jack took her left hand- always her left, somehow it was becoming a habit to him that always made her eyes pool with tears. He kissed the band in her ring finger that's once was empty but now marked her to be his. He can finally let the idea ran in his head, he can't help it no matter what. He know he'd been jealous as hell, selfish and will be selfless just for her. She did not only chained him to the mast, but exactly right to her, with her, in her soul- every bit of her.

"But now I don't" And with a kiss confirmed everything, sealed everything, together, one in whole, until it the time ran for eternity. _A swan, always for a sparrow_, a perfect recipes for two, after all.

_~END~_

* * *

**The last italizized words in the end are the one engraved in their wedding rings. Jack's idea of course, and what if I give Elizabeth the chance to ponder over it next time? There will be more Sparrabeth to come!**


End file.
